Never Thought He Would Do
by bunengshuo
Summary: Sasuke never thought that he would voluntarily offer to cook! SasukeXHinata. Fluff!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sasuke sighed as he put on the cooking apron. It wasn't like he really had a choice. He didn't like to cook but he knew that he had to; otherwise the house would burn down if a certain someone else cooked. Sasuke realized that he did a lot of things that he never thought he would do because of her.

He never thought that he would take an interest in someone of the opposite sex. The fan girls annoyed him to no end. Sometimes he wished that he could silence them permanently. Other times those girls would actually scare him. He would rather face Itachi again rather than face the wrath of those girls. But something about her stood out. Ironically, she rarely talked at all. The more the girl backed away and tried to disappear into the background, the more he wanted to know her. On the exceptional occasions that she did say something, he had to listen really carefully or he would have missed it completely. She dressed modestly, almost a bit too modest. He noticed that she didn't cake her face with make-up like the others. He only saw her with make-up on once, when she was the bridesmaid for Naruto and Sakura's wedding.

He went out of his way to "coincidentally" meet her on her way home or to the grocery store. It took some time before she was willing to talk to him. Who knew that getting girls to talk about themselves could be so hard? Usually it was getting the girls to shut up that was difficult.

He never thought that he would voluntarily offer to train with someone else. Training was something that he preferred to do alone. It was his time to vent out his frustrations and it was his time to think. But for some reason, he wanted to share that with her. At first she was hesitant, questioning why an ANBU would want to train with a medic ninja, but eventually his invitation. It seemed that she was more willing to talk to him during their training sessions.

She liked to keep herself busy: working in the hospital, taking care of her nieces (which looked like TenTen but was as annoying as Neji), taking care of her father (who still treated her unfairly even though she was the only one who actually visited him), and helping her sister lead the clan (her sister was the figure head but everyone knew who the real leader was). She was similar to him in that way: it was easier to stay busy rather than staying up each night to face the loneliness and solitude.

She loved to eat and ate constantly. She willingly tried foods from different various. Despite the fact of her constant need of food, she was _very_ picky about what she ate. However if she wasn't in the mood for it, no amount of persuasion would make her eat it.

She hated wasting anything. She saved all the leftovers and ate them until there was none left or until it spoiled. After finally deciding to eat out, she sought after cheap food that tasted good as well. She hated buffets, claiming that the money was wasted since her stomach was so small. She would wear out the clothes and only buy cheap ones instead of those expensive ones the fan girls wore.

She was hardworking, hardly giving up on anything. Once he had taught her a new jitsu that she couldn't seem to master. The next day, he saw her executing the jitsu perfectly. She said that she had practiced for a little longer after he had left the training grounds the day earlier. Later Shino told him that she had stayed an extra 3 hours after he left.

He never thought that he could love and be loved again. Those he loved were brutally taken away from him when his brother murdered his clan. He vowed not to love anyone for fear of having to face the unbearable pain in case he lost them. He used violence to resolve issues. If he didn't win then he would just kill them; they wouldn't bother him ever again. After killing his brother and avenging his clan, he realized that he had nowhere to go. But she was the one who found him lying half-dead in the forest; she was the one who took him back to Konoha.

She nursed him back to health. His physical wounds were easy to heal. Everyday she patiently tended his wounds. Her medic ninja skills were unquestionably far superior to Tsunade and Sakura. There were no visible scars. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming as all the faces of those he killed came back to haunt him. She was there, waking him up, bringing him back to reality. When he decided to tell her all the horrible things he did, she cried. It was as if she understood and forgave him for everything. Slowly, he started to gain back his mental sanity.

She cared for everyone. In his hospital stay, he caught her in the pediatrician wing playing with the children. She made funny faces, told them stories, let them use the wheelchairs to race down the hallways, anything to make them laugh. She was kind towards the elderly, making sure to say goodbye to them before she left the hospital. She took the deadly assignment of acting as the peacemaker between Sakura and Ino…voluntarily. She started to spend more time with Shikamaru. Even if her schedule was full, she always made time to see Shikamaru whenever he showed up in the hospital looking for her. She even cancelled several of their training sessions to go out to dinner with Shikamaru. When he approached her about it, she just smiled and said that it was a secret. He felt frustrated. He resorted to anger to cover up his feeling of being betrayed. The moment he was vulnerable, the moment he let someone in, he was betrayed. But then the lazy ninja confessed his love for Ino. He let out a sigh of relief. She laughed and asked if he was jealous. He just kept on walking.

"Sasuke?" Her smell of lavenders permeated the apartment.

"In the kitchen." She entered the room.

"Thanks for making dinner." She sat on the counter to watch him continue his work.

"Hn. How was the shift?"

"It was good actually. Sakura came back from..." She paused to steal a cucumber from the salad bowl. "...her trip. So it's nice to have shorter shifts and not as many patients." She took another cucumber.

"Hn." Sasuke finished cutting the carrots and put them in the salad bowl. Hinata got off the counter and went to set the table. She came back and tip-toed for kiss.

"Thanks for making dinner Sasuke. I don't know what I would do without you." Sasuke smirked. For all the things that he thought he would never do, knowing that she needed him...that she loved him...it made it all worthwhile.

* * *

Second one-shot. I love Sasuke X Hinata and major fluff. Please review! And thanks for reading


End file.
